Going Back To Hogwarts
by JANEVOLTURIJANE VOLTURI
Summary: Today was just another normal day here at the Volturi castle. The good new: I am here with my loving family the Volturi. The bad new: I had gotten a letter from Hogwarts. I think I was born as a witch instead of a vampire. Please I don't think I could move on.
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

* * *

Hi there my name is Bella Volturi, I have long dark brown hair and red eyes, I have pale skin, I am also here with my beloved husband Cauis Volturi, we have been together for about three years, I love him so much that we had gotten married.

I live here with my little family, my father Aro, my mother Sulpicia, my three sisters Jane, Heidi, and Chelsea, and of cores how could I forget my brother Alec, Felix, and of course Demetri. I also live here in the castle with my Uncle Marcus, my sister-in-law/Aunt Athenodora, and my two best friends Corin and Sanitago.

After the wedding, we had a baby girl, I named her Jade Volturi, she looks a lot like me then she looks like her father. But then after we had her, we had adopoted a boy, we had named him Harry James Volturi.

But all my life, I had always wondered why I didn't fit in this world, I had always felt like I was someone who didn't want to be in the world full of humans, I had always felt like I was meant to do bad things to the human world, like destroy the human world with someone who I was married to, but then again that's what I think and I know that will never ever happened. And I also felt like someone who didn't like the human world, someone who is dark and dangerous, someone who was meant to take over the human world right along with someone else.

At least I hope it doesn't happened.

Today I was in me and Cauis room, just thinking about our life together, then I heard a knock at the door, I said, "Enter!"

In came Jane, she said, "May I, sister?"

I liked Jane, she's grate, we have been sisters ever since birth, she came into the room, she sat next to me on the bed, she said, "I have something to tell you."

I said, "What is it my dear sister?"

Jane smiled, her eyes were sparlking, she said in a high-pitched voice, "You have a letter."

A letter?

I wonder who could be writing to men

Then I had this strange feeling like I knew what she was talking about, like this letter meant something, something that was going to lead me somewhere, somewhere were I knew I would be sate.

But safe from what though?

I said, "Oh... well just don't sit there, go get the letter for me please?"

She got up, went to go get the letter for me, when she came back, she sat back down, gave me the letter, then I got the letter, but I froze.

On the letter I saw a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake which were all surrounding the letter H.

I said, "Jane please go."

She stood up, and left me alone with the letter.

Then I fell into a flashback:

* * *

_**START OF FLASHBACK**_

_I was in a room, then room was a small room, and the room was dark. __I saw a figure standing in front of me, the figure had on a black rode, its face was covered with the hood, the figure had white skin, its hands were long, then it lowered its hood, and I saw that the figure was indeed a man._

_The man said, "Well hello there my dear, how are you doing this fine night?"_

_I said, "My beloved husband, I am quiet well thank you. So what are we going to do today?"_

_The man said, "Please come my dear, we shell take over this muggle world and put a stop to all those foolish muggles for good!"_

_I smiled, I said, "Oh how I love you Mr. Riddle."_

_The man smiled, he said, "I love you Mrs. Riddle."_

_I said, "I will never understand why we want to take over the world."_

_The man said, "My dear Bella, both you and I know why we want to take over the world right?"_

_I nodded, I said, "Come to me Voldemort, I want you."_

_The man said, "I love you so much Bella."_

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

* * *

What?

I don't understand?

How could this be?

Me?

Voldemort?

Who's Voldemort?

Who's Mr. Riddle?

Who's Mrs. Riddle?

Who's the man?

Where was I?

When was this?

I couldn't think about anything but what I had just fell into, what was going on?

What was a Muggle anyway?

Did I know what it was about?

I slowly looked at the letter, it was addressed to:

**_Mrs. I Volturi_**

**_Her room in the Volturi Castle_**

**_Volterra, Italy_**

I couldn't believe this, how could this be?

What's going on?

How could I Isabella Volturi be a student at this human school. Besides I've already been at school when I was younger.

But I know that I couldn't just leave my family, and go to this Hogwarts School. I just decided to just act as if this never happened.

Yet I think I will do that instead of going to this stupid human school or whatever this dumb school is.

I opened the letter slowly, I read it, but then

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sore., Chf Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

_** Dear Mrs. Riddle,**_

_** We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted atHogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

_** Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**_

_** Yours sincerely,**_

_** Minerva McGonagall,**_

_** Deputy Headmistress**_

What's this?

How can it bb?

A letter to Mrs. Riddle?

Who's Mrs. Riddle?

Hogwarts?

School?

Witchcraft?

Wizardry?

Headmaster?

What's going on?

I don't understand?

All I could make out of all this is well first I am married to someone else, someone who wants to take over the world, second, I am someone else, someone who is just more then a human or vampire, and third, I have to go to school where there's witches and wizards.

* * *

REVIEW! PLEASE AND BE NICE!

THANK YOU!


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

* * *

**BELLA**

Just then I heard a knock at the door, I quickly hide the letter, and I said, "Enter!"

In came Harry, he's our other child, he came in, then he shut and locked the door, next said something under his breath, I then felt something around the room, he slowly turned to face me, I saw that his hair was in front of his forehead, he slowly made his way towards me, when he was about ten feet away from me, he stopped.

He pulled out a stick, he pointed it at my chest, he's eyes suddenly turned from red to green, he said in a quite voice, "Who are you?"

I said, "What do you mean?"

He said, "**_Who are you_**!"

I said, "Dear what are you talking about?"

He flinched, he said, "I knew it was **_you_** all along, I knew that **_you_** were the one all along. All my life, I had thought that _**you**_ **_were my mother_**, but now I see that **_you're_** just... just... just as **_dark and dangerous as your husband._**"

Me?

Me and my husband?

What dose he mean?

Dose he mean me and Caius?

I said, "What on earth are you talking about?"

He said, "**_You_** don't know! **_You don't know_**! How can **_you_** not know! I had thought that the **_most dark witch_** of **_all times_** would figure out **_who she really is_**! How can **_you_** not know about **_your real _****_life_**!"

I said, "Can you please explain to me-"

He said, "Do **_you_** know what**_you_** had done to **_my_** parents?"

I didn't know what he was talking about, when I didn't answer, he said, "Well do **_you_**?"

I said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

He took a few steps forward, when he was in front of me, I felt his stick at my chest, I was beginning to be afraid of him, he leaned forward, when he was in my face, he said, "**_BOTH YOU AND YOUR HUSBAND HAD KILLED MY PARENTS' AND HAD TO MAKE ME LIVE WITH PEOPLE WHO HATE ME!_**"

I said, "But you know I would never do such a thing. You know that right?"

He said, "No you don't get do you! You will **_NEVER_** understand!"

I stood up, and said, "Now you listen to me, I want to know what on earth are you talking about!"

He said, "Just think about it."

I said, "What do you want me to think about? Think about what?"

He said, "Just think about it!"

Then I felt something disappear around us, he gridded his teeth, what? When did he start girding his teeth? He just lowered his stick, then he pocketed the stick, next he unlocked the door, and walked out leaving me confused.

Just then Caius came in.

* * *

**CAUIS**

Well today was a perfect day to spend some time with my mate, I was on my way to our room, when I saw Harry walking back from our room, he looked shocked about something, he also looked scared about something too, I was indeed wondering why he was there.

I walked into the room, I found my Bella starring after Harry with a confused look on her face, I walked over to her, I touched her cheek, she felt cold, I couldn't put my finger on it, but I felt like she and Harry had just got into some kind of argument or something.

I said, "Bella?"

She didn't respond, I knew something was wrong, I said, "Bella love?"

She slowly turned to face me, she flung her arms around my neck, I held her close, she began to 'cry', I didn't know what happened, I just held her close.

When she was done, I said, "Love?"

She said, "What?"

I frowned, where did she get this kind of language from?

What was wrong with her and Harry?

Where they both up to something?

Why was Harry scared and shocked?

Why was Bella confused after Harry had left?

I said, "What's wrong?"

She took a deep breath, she said, "I just had a talk with Harry, and..."

Why did she stop?

What's wrong with her and Harry?

I said, "Should I go and talk to Harry?"

She bit her lower lip, wait what?

When did she start controlling her temper?

I don't understand, she said, "Yeah sure you could go and talk to **_that boy_**."

What?

What's going on here?

Why's she acting like she doesn't like Harry?

I had to find out what's going on here.

So I said, "Alright then I will go talk to Harry."

She flinched at the name, then she just went over her side of the room, and sat down with her back to me.

When I was about to leave, I swore I heard my love say, "**_He_** will be my husband's downfall but not for me. I must go back to Hogwarts."

What is she saying?

Was she married to someone else?

Who's she talking about?

Hogwarts?

What's Hogwarts?

Is that some kind of hotel or something?

When I was in front of Harry's room, I knocked, I heard him say, "Enter!"

I walked in, I closed the door, I said, "Are you fighting with your mother again?"

He looked up, I saw that some of his hair was in front of his forehead, I then noticed that he was warring a black robe, he said, "What did you say?"

I said, "Were you fighting with you mother again?"

He flinched when I said 'mother', what's going?

He said, "No I wasn't **_fighting_** with **_her_**."

I raised my eyebrows, nothing wasn't making any senses.

What's going on here?

Why are they both acting different?

I said, "Are you sure?"

He said, "Yes I'm not lying."

I was on my way back to our room, when I swear I heard him say, "I must return back to Hogwarts, for I shell save the world from **_her and that husband of hers._** Just two dumb gits."

I just headed back to me and my love's room with confused thoughts.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

* * *

**BELLA**

When Cauis came in, he was indeed wondering what me and Harry were talking about, he came up to me, I felt cold, I couldn't believe what Harry had said to me, it shocked me some much that my insides had turned cold.

He said, "Bella?"

I couldn't move, I couldn't hear, I couldn't even remember my own name, I was in total shock, then I felt a wave of hatred towards Harry, I felt as if I was scared of him, like someone wanted to destroy him, but I knew that if I ever tell the Volturi about this, they would never understand any of this.

I just flung myself at him, I began to cry, I wasn't crying because of what Harry.. err... the boy who lived had said to me, no no I was crying because I needed to get away from him.

When I was done, he said, "Love?"

I said, "What?"

He frowned, I knew he was indeed wondering what was going on between me and that brat, but as far as I know, I will never tell him anything.

He said, "What's wrong?"

I took a deep breath, I knew that I had to say that boy's name, but at the same time, I didn't want anything to do with that brat, so I just had to say, "I just had a talk with Harry and.."

I had to stop, I couldn't go on, I just had to stop.

He said, "Should I go and talk to Harry?"

I bit my lower lip, I had to control my temper whenever someone in the Volturi says his name, I said, "Yeah sure you can talk to that boy."

He said, "Alright then I will go and talk to Harry."

I had to flinch at the name, I couldn't believe this, I just went over to my side of the room, sat down with my back to him.

After he left, I said, "He will be my husband's downfall but not for me. I must get back to Hogwarts."

While he was gone, I notice that I started changing, I stood up, went over to the mirror, I was shocked at what I saw, first thing I saw was that I had a snake-like face, my eyes were a crimson red, I was three inches taller then what I was, and finally I had long white fingers. I was also wearing a long back robe.

I saw someone standing behind me, I turned around, I saw someone with a long black robe, the figure lowered its hood, I noticed that the figure had a snake-like face, it had red crimson eyes, and its also had white long fingers, and it was also wearing a long black robe. But then I also felt something go around the room.

I couldn't put my finger on it but the figure looked familiar to me, the figure walked up to me, when he was in front of me, he locked his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him, and he leaned in for a kiss.

When our lips had touched, I felt like this could never end, I couldn't think about anything else but this.

Then I remember who this person was.

His name was Voldemort Riddle.

But while we were kissing, I had memories flash before my eyes. Memories of us.

* * *

**CAUIS**

When I was on my way to me and my love's room, I was knocked back by some unknown force that was in from of the door.

Then Harry came running down the hall towards our room, I quickly got back, Harry stopped dead in front of me, his eyes widened, he said, "Come on dad, we have to leave! **_Now_**."

I didn't know what he was talking about, I just stood there dumbfounded, next I felt him pulling me along, I said, "What are you doing?"

He just kept on pulling me towards his room, while we were on our way to his room, I saw Jade walking to our room, Harry stoped her, she said, "What is it now Harry?"

I said, "Jade?"

She said, "Sorry father, I was just on my way to let mother-"

Harry just graded her, then he pulled both of us into his room, he shut and locked the door, then he said something under his breath, and both me and Jade felt something around the room.

He turned back to us, he said, "We have to stay in here."

Jade said, "Why brother?"

He said, "I can't tell you."

I asked, "Why?"

He flinched, he said, "I just can't tell you."

I was confused, I didn't know what was going on here.

He gasped, he pulled out a stick, he pointed at Jade, he said, "**_Do you know what you_** **_are_**?"

Jade looked confused, she said, "What are you talking about?"

He said, "**_Move away from her_**."

I said, "Harry, what-"

He said, "**_Move away from her! Now_**."

I did what he told me, I was confused, what's going on today?

He walked up to Jade still pointing the stick at her, when he was in front of her, his stick was now pointed at her chest, he said, "Y**_ou don't know who she is_**?"

Jade said, "Who are you talking about?"

He said, "**_Mother! That's who I'm talking about_**."

She said, "What about her?"

He gridded his teeth, he said, "I thought **_she had told you_**."

Jade said, "Tell me what?"

He said, "**_She didn't tell you_**?"

I said, "What are you talking about?"

He turned to me, he still had his stick pointing at Jade's chest, then he was in pain, the pain seemed to be coming from his forehead, he gasped out loud, he moved in the corner of his bedroom, he said, "No **_he's here_**. **_How did he find her_**?"

I said, "Who's here? Who found who? Harry dear, can you please explain to us what's going on?"

He said, "No!"

I said, "Can we go now?"

He said, "Just go! Just go! But save yourselves, danger is here."

I just knocked the door, opened it, and went back to me and my love's room.

But I was knocked back down again.

When I had got back up, I heard someone in our room talking to my love.

* * *

**BELLA**

After we were done kissing, I pulled away from him, he smiled, I said, "Well it's a nice day to see you here derailing."

He said, "I wasn't about to let my wife get killed by that boy."

I flinched, I said, "I agree with you, now let's talk, how are we going to take over this Muggle world?"

He said, "Oh sorry, I had forgotten that you don't like that Potter-"

I said, "Never say his name, I can't believe you haven't killed him yet. When are you going to murder him?"

He laughed, he said, "I like you language, and that's why I married you."

I laughed, just then I thought I heard Cauis outside the door, I said, "Ah dear, I think you should go, I have-"

I was stopped by a good-bye kiss from him, I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss, he pulled me close to him.

I don't know how long we had stayed like that, it seemed like years until he pulled away, I said, "No, I don't want you to go. Please stay."

He chuckled, he said, "Don't worry my dear, we will see each other again soon. Good-bye my Bella."

I said, "Good-bye Voldei, for I will see you soon. I love you."

He smiled, he said, "Good-bye my Bella. I love you."

He took off the spell that was around the room, and he disappeared leaving me behind to face that boy.

Just then Cauis walked in with a confused look on his face.


End file.
